<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Witch by pinkpeace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119061">The Witch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpeace/pseuds/pinkpeace'>pinkpeace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Smut, Strong Female Characters, idk what to tag, kinda spicy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpeace/pseuds/pinkpeace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Techno meets someone stronger than him, someone, a tad bit better than him. Does he fight them? Or maybe go down a path he never thought he'd see?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Witch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A/N, this is my first time posting on ao3, and I have no idea wtf I'm doing, so please help yo girl out. Anyways, the character will go by she/they pronouns! Please enjoy?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning Philza!” A voice chipped, the older blonde turned around and was met with a smile, “Oh, good morning Blair!” Phil smiled back, “If you take anything please just write it down and pay me later or now!” Blair said.</p><p>“Oh, and who’s this?” Blair asked, seeing the taller man behind Philza, “This is my friend, Technoblade.”</p><p>Blair put out their hand for the taller man to shake which he hesitantly did, “Have I seen you before?” Techno asked Blair, “Probably not, while people are fighting I’m just here making potions.”</p><p>Techo froze for a second, “You’re The Witch?” Techno said, Phil, punched himself mentally for forgetting to tell Techno that his friend was basically one of the scariest person on this server.</p><p>“Yeah, Tommy reached out to me, about this government, but I stayed out of it, it seemed they already had you.”</p><p>‘I like her.’ ‘Keep her.’ ‘Keep them close!’ The voices shouted at Techno, Philza smiled at the two.</p><p>“I have a meeting with Dream, sadly, but it was nice seeing you Phil, and lovely to meet you, Technoblade.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time ever posting something on ao3, so please HELP ME OUT- this is very new to me anyways, I hope you enjoy?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>